Der liebestolle Mann
by ollieu
Summary: When Nikki is offered a job in Berlin, it suddenly hits Harry that she might not always be there. But what exactly is Nikki to Harry? If she ultimately goes who will suffer the most? Set in Berlin, the two must investigate their possible final case together, the murder of a UK journalist, caught up in the dark murky world of delicate bonds between the press and government.
1. Chapter 1

Der Liebestolle Mann

Chapter 1

Author's note: A new Harry/Nikki fanfic for all those Silent Witness fans out there, after an either satisfactory or not so satisfactory series 16, depending on your point of view. This is my first fic on these two so please review and tell me (honesty is good) what you thought! Btw, the title is in German, which translates as "the love crazed man". In the mean time, happy reading!

_She had been staring out of the window, a little drunk but not out of control. She almost had to carry Harry into the taxi after leaving the restaurant. Thankfully, the taxi driver was nice enough and didn't tease her, simply asking how many stops and where to go. She replied two, to which the driver smiled, probably thinking that soon it would become one. But of course it wouldn't. It never did. As the beautifully lit up London glazed over Nikki's eyes, she heard Harry groan in his sleep. She smiled, knowing that he wouldn't be happy when she would inevitably have to wake him up. Tonight it had been a woman that turned out to be in debt and was only after Harry's money because of his job. _

"_Nikki..." he started murmuring, to which she turned to him to reply, but realized he was still asleep. Her smile slightly slackened. _

"_Nikki... Come... come ba-ck..." he said with a delicate tone and sadness, a frown appearing on his face. Suddenly she felt an urge to smooth it over, wishing him to be content as he usually was. _

"Nikki!" said Harry, staring at her from across the two connected desks.

"Huh? Oh sorry," she said, blinking a couple of times. Damn it, she needed more sleep.

"You've been staring at me like that for 5 minutes. What's wrong?" asked Harry, but he was smirking, happy at finding a rare moment to catch her off guard.

"Nothing, nothing, just tired," she replied briskly, while mentally cursing herself for daydreaming about the previous weekend. What had that meant?

"Just tired," he repeated, giving her a knowing look, but she was composed and already back to typing, so he let it go. He knew her too well though, to notice something was on her mind.

"What would you think Harry, if I were to suddenly leave?" asked Nikki in all seriousness. It was out before she could even stop herself.

"Devastated, horrified, I would be crying and begging on my knees," said Harry over-dramatically, trying to make her laugh. But she didn't, and that troubled him.

"No, I really mean it. How would you feel?" she prodded again, and this time Harry stared at her with that slight blank look that he gave when he wanted to avoid a situation.

"You'd wish me well, with whatever it was I was doing," answered Nikki for him, just as he was about to answer, getting up and putting on her coat. "Is that right?"

But Harry did not immediately answer.

After observing her getting ready to go out finally he replied.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, staring at Nikki quizzically as she got her bag and phone.

"Wrong? Who said anything being wrong?" she asked ignorantly, but Harry noticed the slight tint of bitterness in her tone.

"I'm going out now. Probably won't be back till 3. See you soon. I guess that thing you murmured didn't mean anything," she said, but it seemed more to herself than to Harry. She had to get away from him before she completely lost it. She was just tired, that's all, tired. Take a break and everything will be fine, she kept telling herself. Giving Harry's blatant face a quick smile, she left before he could even let a word in. What was all that, thought Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author's note: Btw, thanks for all your reviews, good to know someone's reading! x

"Harry?" said Leo, poking his head out from his office.

Harry replied with a grunt before turning around in his seat, just as he heard Nikki close the door shut.

"In here now," said Leo in a grave tone, and when it seemed like Harry was about to retort he repeated himself: "NOW."

"Suddenly I feel like a naughty boy being called into the headmaster's office, now why is that?" asked Harry, but Leo did not laugh nor reply as he came in. Harry noticed the tense atmosphere in the room, and deciding to stay standing, he observed Leo walk towards the direction of his desk before stopping. There was clearly something bothering Leo.

"Nikki has been offered a job," said Leo, slowly turning towards Harry before leaning against the desk. He was hesitant to know how Harry would react.

For a moment, Harry simply stood there, expressionless, before saying, "What?"

Leo knew Harry too well though; he didn't repeat what he had just said and instead gave him a knowing look.

"In Germany," said Leo matter-of-factly, "Berlin to be exact."

Observing Harry take it in, he noticed the inner conflict that was surging within him as he dealt with this information; did Nikki take it, was she really going, what was going to happen, what was going to happen to _him._

"When she went there three weeks ago, it seems the Berlin section were really impressed. They said they needed her kind of expertise. A colleague of mine happened to say that he was in need of a pathologist from the UK, so-"

"So your so-called colleague offered her a job, is that right?" snapped Harry, glaring at Leo, but he would not meet Harry's eye.

"No," said Leo quietly, causing Harry's mixture of anger to turn into bewilderment. "I did."

There was a pause, where Harry simply stared at Leo.

Sensing his surge of anger coming from within, ready to burst out at any moment, Leo waited patiently for Harry to start a rampage. However surprisingly, he didn't.

"Why?" whispered Harry.

After a short pause, Leo replied, "Because I know she bloody well needs it." It was his turn to get angry.

Observing Harry's frown, Leo continued.

"I've had enough, quite frankly, of this stupid, stupid toxic thing between you two. And if you don't mind me being overdramatic, it is poisoning her from the inside. But of course, you wouldn't know that, would you Harry? No, you just keep it nice and simple because you're scared. You're scared of losing what you already have. Well I suggest you wake up now, because guess what, you don't deserve it, and you can't expect her to be like a doormat, always there when you come home to wipe your shit on. Especially considering how you've been acting recently. She has finally had it!" said Leo, pointing towards Nikki's desk before continuing.

"She's lying to herself everyday, trying to convince herself that it is for the better, that if things should just carry on as they always have been then everything will be fine, but she knows deep down that that isn't true. I notice it, these walls notice it, the staff here notice it, and I know both of you know it. So what is it Harry, what is so god-damn important that you have to continuously make her suffer? I see the looks she gives you, the glances, the sad smiles she expresses unconsciously! It's been going on for too long now, and in the end someone will get hurt."

At this point, Harry was overwhelmed at Leo, and yes he thought Leo was over-reacting, but he realised that finally the time had come. It was inevitable that something would happen to cause turbulence in his relationship with Nikki. But Leo had decided to cut clean, in order to prevent Nikki or him from suffering. He was trying to do a favour. But this, this type of execution Harry could not expect.

"So that's it then?" blurted Harry in a raw voice.

"No," replied Leo, softer now and no longer shouting. "She hasn't decided yet, and her decision will rely on her next case, where both of you will go to Berlin to perform a post-mortem on a UK tourist killed last week."

"And have you finished your lecture on my relationship with Nikki?" asked Harry, but Leo gave him a deadly look, replying in a low voice, "Noot quite".

"I probably shouldn't be telling you this but you know what, I don' care anymore. When we thought you had died-" started Leo, but Harry interrupted.

"Leo, what on earth has that got to do with Nikki leaving! Listen, I know I've been a-"

"No, no, no, YOU listen!" retorted Leo, and for the first time Harry finally became silenced, and sat in the chair behind him.

"When we thought you had died in Budapest, Nikki said something rather alarming to me. When I asked her, why nothing ever happened, she replied through tears. Can you guess what she said? She said, "I thought we would have more time", said Leo slowly, his voice slightly wavering. "Well, you've had your time Harry. Now it's time to let her be free, because she at least deserves that. She'll get nearly twice the pay she gets here, and then eventually she will settle down. I just want her to be happy. I want her to get out of your cage."

"And I get no say in this?" retorted Harry, frustration, desperation and anger mixed within him.

"Why Harry? Why should you get a say? You're her friend, nothing more if I'm mistaken. And you see, that's the very centre of the problem. What is she Harry? What is she exactly, to you?" asked Leo, staring at Harry with a crazed look.

Harry stared at Leo; no words could be formed by his mouth and as if Leo had read his mind he replied in a defeated tone, "That's what I thought. You just don't know do you."

"Leo-" started Harry, but Leo lifted his hand to silence him.

"No Harry, no. Not another word. The plane leaves tomorrow at 5pm. You'll do your best to support Nikki and that's it. I want them to get a good impression of her, and remember to say hello to my friend Dr. Lowenberg."

Harry took a moment, looking at Leo's tired posture before leaving without saying goodbye. What the hell was he supposed to do now? For the rest of the day, Leo's stinging accusations pierced him, knowing that it was all true. But one stuck thing out more than anything. _Just how much time did Nikki think they had? And what was she? To him_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What?" blurted Harry and Nikki at the same time, staring incredulously at the Hotel Manager.

They had just arrived at the hotel in Berlin, two hours late because they had had to wait for their medical instruments to be let through. A pain in the arse, was how Harry described it behind one of the officers, and he didn't seem too happy after that. And now this.

"I am sorry but I'm afraid that there is nothing that I can do. I only have one single room free," said the manager apologetically.

"So what you are saying," said Harry, and Nikki noted the dangerous tone in his voice, "is that the rooms were never booked."

"No sir, I'm afraid not."

There was a pause, where Harry looked at Nikki while breathing out deeply, silently asking her what she wanted to do. She replied to the manager that it would have to do.

"In that case, please follow me upstairs to the fourth floor," said the manager, looking wearily at Harry.

The room was indeed a single room, and though the room was very nice, clearly one of them was going to have to sleep on the floor.

"I will ask one of my colleagues to bring up a mattress and a bottle of champagne with our compliments," said the manager, already preparing to leave. Clearly he didn't want them to start pressing charges.

"Thank you," said Nikki as he closed the door shut.

"Silly git," said Harry silently, while Nikki retorted, giving him an angry glare.

"He got us a room at least, didn't he?"

Harry however did not have the strength to have a spat with Nikki, so he flopped onto the chair beside the window overlooking Berlin's glittering lights. Nikki was already starting to unpack, however she took a moment to look outside.

"So this is potentially where I could end up living. It's looks quite nice from up here," said Nikki softly but Harry didn't say anything, simply staring outside. He was still going over what Leo had told him the day before. Somehow his words just wouldn't leave him alone.

"Harry, I would have told you you know. But I know you too well to know that things would get awkward, and I really didn't want that. Not on the case that could possibly be our last."

Suddenly Harry felt Nikki's arms around him, and he felt a familiar warmth surround him and make him content, ridding him of the cold atmosphere of before. He knew this feeling, but he hadn't noticed it as much as he did now, knowing that it might not always be there. However he was conflicted inside, because he didn't know what it meant.

"Can you forgive me Harry?" mumbled Nikki into Harry's shoulder. Of course he would, she knew that, but he gave a nod and smile to confirm it. He felt her smile behind before letting go. After a while, he heard the shower turn on.

"So what time are we meeting up with the Chief Investigator?" asked Nikki from the shower.

"Around 9-ish tonight I should think, he said he would give me a call," said Harry, reaching for a hanger for his coat. The shower turned off just as his phone began to ring.

"Harry Cunningham speaking," said Harry, answering it.

_"Hello Dr Cunningham, this is Stefanie Rauch speaking from the Berlin Head Quarters." _spoke a firm voice, in clear english but nevertheless with a slight Southern-Germanic accent.

"Oh, hello. Yes, great to finally talk to you. I believe we will be meeting you at your office, yes? Yes ok, yep, err, sorry could you hold on for a minute-, Nikki what is it?" asked Harry, and for some bizarre reason he had held the phone on his chest to stop "Stefanie Rauch" from hearing. God knows why.

"Harry, umm, I sort of umm-" stared Nikki, but Harry was impatient, not wanting to keep Rauch waiting he made the mistake of barging into the bathroom, not thinking straight after a very long day-

Nikki stood dripping wet, frozen and staring at Harry with nothing but a small hand towel covering, well, not very much. Harry was frozen too, and he couldn't do anything but stare at her. A tense silence, and then Nikki yelled. Harry heard Rauch buzz about something on the phone, which he cut before apologising a million times to Nikki, turning around and getting a towel. But that hadn't stopped him from seeing her her her-

He passed Nikki a towel, staring at the sink while doing so, noticing as she took it that her hands were still wet.

As he closed the door without saying a word, Nikki gradually started laughing silently to herself. He had seen her practically naked before, so why was he so tense, awkward and beetroot red like a school boy caught doing something naughty? It wasn't like Harry at all. In normal circumstances, he would have laughed, pulled a joke and told to stop provoking him. Just a quick as it came, Nikki stopped laughing. Had Leo said something?

Outside the bathroom, Harry had flopped onto the bed, silently cursing himself for looking like a pervert. What was wrong with him.

Author's note: sorry for the delay, was quite busy recently. Anyway, as always please review, and for those who already have, THANK YOU! :)))


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Author's note: Will be a bit icky, autopsy coming up! Hehe. Btw, I am not a science person at all, so please do not criticise me if I get the reasons for death wrong and the scientific points all mixed up. As always, please review! :) Happy Reading!

Nikki stared at Susan Frost for a second, silently promising to do her best to find her killer. Then she started.

"Her hair is damp," she said observing and feeling the copse's hair. "Probably not from rain, she was in a bin bag, for at least 8 to 12 hours."

"So she drowned?" questioned the inspector, who was observing from the observation room. She felt that she couldn't stomach actually being in there with Doctor Alexander.

"I don't know, but judging by her hair texture it is possible, but I will have to take a look at her lungs to know for sure," said Nikki, and then she proceeded to cut open the copse's chest.

After observation of the lungs, Nikki finally said, "She didn't die before hand. The water in her lungs indicate that she was still alive at the point of submersion."

"So she was drowned?" asked the inspector again.

"Yes, she drowned. But not in a river. These bruises on her arms and shins show struggle that can only be created by something harder than the human body. She hit herself against something hard, like a sink or floor. I predict that she was drowned by force in a sink or something of that kind. The huge bruise under her neck indicates the pressure of the sink on her throat, and there is a hint of a bruise on her forehead, probably where the tapes digged into her skin."

"Forgive me Doctor Alexander," interrupted the inspector, " but it seems that you have already assumed that this is a case of murder. Just because a copse is found in a bin bag-"

But Nikki wasn't listening. She was frozen, staring at Frost's wrist. Harry moved closer to the glass frame, before saying, "Nikki?"

Frost's wrist had been so cleanly cut, so fine that no blood could be seen apart from a fine line of brown. The blood had clearly been wiped away neatly, and like a pocket, Nikki suddenly understood with horror what it was. With trembling hands, she pulling open the wrist, and carefully with a pair of tweezers removed- a piece of paper wedged in Susan Frost's wrist.

_Later on….._

"Horrible, foulest and yet quite childish isn't it?" said the inspector as she observed Harry and Nikki peer over it. It read….

_You silly blind journalists, _

_not knowing when to stop._

_How many will it take I wonder, _

_till all will let it drop?_

"How odd," murmured Harry, the first to look up.

"Yes," replied Stefanie, but she was looking towards Nikki, who wore a frown upon her forehead.

"What's the point of it," said Nikki with emotion, before placing the plastic bag on the desk with disdain.

"Exactly," said the inspector, "and yet that really is all we have, apart from a small lead which I will explain about."

This much Harry and Nikki both knew from Leo; Susan Frost was a minor journalist who had worked for the Daily Mail for just over a year. A young woman with not a whole lot of experience, she nevertheless built up a reputation as being rather ruthless in getting information from people. A hard worker and one not easily to give up, she had come to Berlin to get material a something; the "something" was what the police couldn't find out about. Upon contacting the Daily Mail, they stated that no Susan Frost was employed at the newspaper company. And yet her records shows that she was from the Daily Mail….. However Harry and Nikki were not to concern themselves about that; that was not their problem, and they had promised each other previously to not get mixed up with the foreign police and their cases; "_Stick to each other and remember what it is that you are supposed to do. Do it and then for God's sake, leave the rest to them,"_ Nikki remembered Leo telling her on the phone the evening before.

"We have only one lead," continued the inspector, "but in case you do find something more from Frost, it might be useful to know some background information."

Stefanie paused, and for a brief moment Harry could here the hustle and bustle of Germans working, working and working. Would Nikki be happy here? Would she have people teas-

"Dr Cunningham?"

"Err, yes, sorry, it's been a long day," said Harry, giving a carefree smile, but Stefanie didn't seem to buy it, though she carried on.

"She was clearly working for someone else, using the Daily Mail as a cover story, should she have to "leg it" as you British say. I believe that she was following a lead concerning Mark Hews, who worked as secretary to the British Ambassador. We are collecting him right now for questiong-"

Suddenly Rauch's "Handy" went off, and as she took it, it was clear that it was bad news.

"Ich kann das nicht glauben," murmurred the inspector, cutting the phone.

"Bad news I'm afraid," she said with a sigh, "Mark Hews is dead."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Author's note: Apologies for this being so late, so much going on, Olympics blah, blah… _Excuses._ Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next few chapters, although be warned that this particular chapter is quite sugary stuff…..

By the time Harry and Nikki had settled down back at the hotel during the early morning of their second day in Berlin, after a very informative and yet puzzling discussion with the inspector, and a rather silent dinner, it had become apparent to Harry that something was definitely wrong with Nikki. During conversation, she only gave short and curtly answers to both the inspector and Harry, and that was worrying. Very worrying.

Harry still remembered the previous time Nikki had acted like this, and he had nearly lost her. As he observed her sigh and flop down on the bed, he felt a lump develop in his throat. He would sleep on the sofa; she definitely needed a good nights sleep.

"I just can't get over how sick and yet immaculately calculated the whole thing is. The moment I realised what it was I…" Nikki stopped mid sentence before sitting up and turned around towards Harry.

"I've seen things worse than that, much worse, and yet…. I can feel it, I can just tell that whoever did this to her was, more than a murderer just out for revenge, or somebody who killed someone out of hatred or a someone of hysteria. I think what we're dealing with is a serial killer," whispered Nikki, looking up with that look which he hated, the one which he could never figure out. She looked demented and yet thoughtful, full of wonder but also fear, making Harry feel pitiful of her, and yet at the same time he felt like shaking her to try and wake her up from some sort of trance. He could never tell what was going through her mind during times like these. This was his nightmare, and he was scared, scared of not knowing and possibly never knowing. He couldn't help her when she became like this.

"We'll find who did this to her Nikki, I promise," Harry said as defiantly as he could, and looking at her weak smile knew that she would sleep soon. She started to stand and move towards the sofa but he intervened.

"No Nikki, you sleep over there, and I'll take watch tonight," he said with light humour. If she wasn't so sleepy she would have struggled to oblige, but for now she didn't have the strength to fight.

"Ok," she said softly before sliding underneath the bed covers, but as Harry gave a smile and sat silently on the sofa she spoke again, but this time in a more agitated and fragile tone.

"Harry?"

"Hmm," he said looking up gently.

"Could you do me a favour and just sit next to me for a bit. I know it's silly but I just feel like I need someone to hold onto right now," she said, staring at her bed duvet blankly.

Harry's lips unconsciously parted slightly before he stood up and walked calmly towards her.

"Shift up a bit then," he said warmly and softly, before sitting with his legs propped up, leaning against the wall.

Nikki immediately sighed deeply, wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him closer. She actually ended up pulling him _down_, and in the course Harry hit his head on the wall rather painfully, before ending up with Nikki on top of him. He watched incredulously as she lay there, her head and golden curls resting on his chest. She had gone fast asleep.

Great. Now he was stuck.

She now held his hand, which when he tried to move instantly was held tighter, a frown appearing on her face.

She mumbled something which he could not comprehend, but feeling so tired himself, gradually closed his eyes.

The last thing that he remembered seeing would be her golden curls, and though it would never cross his mind later, he hadn't fallen asleep that quickly in a long time.

Her remarkable scent however, would unconsciously be carried off into his dreams.

_Later on…_

"Ugh," moaned Harry as he sat down opposite Nikki for breakfast.

"What," asked Niiki, with a frown which Harry always thought created a rather cute crinkle above nose.

"Only fair to tell you that I am currently suffering from a severe backache which, for the majority, is your fault," said Harry as he rubbed his back, his eyes closed with his expression of utter pain displayed towards Nikki.

"Why?" she asked again innocently before sipped her tea.

"Because my dear, your ridiculous weight made me nearly suffocate," said Harry, before pouring himself some coffee. True he had fallen asleep quite quickly, but the minute he woke up in the morning, he felt an incredible weight on him. Amazingly, Nikki had not moved at all.

"You could have just shrugged me off," said Nikki matter-of-factly.

"Well, easier said than done, and anyway, you seemed so relaxed and asleep that I didn't want to wake you up," Harry's voice going from hard and sarcastic to soft and honest. He hoped she hadn't noticed.

"Oh my god we're late," said Nikki with horror before stuffing the rest of her toast into her mouth and leaving the table. Harry sighed. She hadn't. Relief and disappointment unconsciously had risen within him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"We have a huge problem," said the inspector gravely, holding the open door for Harry and Nikki. She was not happy in the least with how the case was going.

"We need your help, but for very different reasons to the ones you'd expect. Frost's partner in journalism is refusing to cooperate. We can't get a word out of him. You are both British and I am sure that you have a lot more in common with him than the Germans on my team, despite their use of good english. I need one of you to go in and simply get him to talk," said Frost, leading them towards the interview rooms.

"I know that you are unsure that you would be able to do it, but at this point I just need to give him some assurance that he is only in questioning, not questioning of murder. I highly doubt he is the killer to be completely frank with you. In his mid-fifties, he seems to be extremely afraid of something," said the inspector, arriving at the appropriate room.

"So, which one of you would like to go in?" she asked, as if asking which one of them would like a free lottery ticket.

"I will," said Nikki with confidence, which made Harry's head turn. Mere hours ago, she was as fragile as he had ever seen her, and yet now she seemed to be made of steel. Harry retorted.

"Are you sure?" asked Harry with a tint of doubt, just stopping her from entering the room, his hand gently touching her side. The inspector raised her eyebrow.

"Is there a problem? Is Dr Alexander not fit today?" she asked with accurate diction, but both Nikki and Harry ignored her.

"What do you mean, of course I am," said Nikki, giving Harry a graceful smile, entering before he could say a word.

As Nikki entered the room, she immediately felt the warmth of before disappear. Here she was alone, and in front of her, what she perceived to be a broken man. He sat slumped in his chair, hands in his lap with his head looking down at his fingers, looking like he had been kept prisoner here for a month. As she entered, he looked up curiously, his big grey beady eyes studying her with a slight haze. However she could see the fear and fragility behind them. His lips quivered; he seemed to be silently talking to himself.

"Hello," said Nikki lightly, sitting down and crossing her legs, adjusting herself to feel comfortable. Breath, she told herself. "My name is Nikki Alexander, and I am pathologist, currently working on the case concerning the death of your colleague, Susan Frost."

Outside Harry and the inspector had already entered the observation room, and currently the inspector could clearly see the worry etched on Harry's face.

"Don't worry, Dr Cunningham, he is completely harmless. From investigation we can tell that he was miles from the murder site, and he is clean in my opinion. A normal, nosy journalist, soon to enter retirement. Your girlfriend is perfectly safe," said the inspector with an edge of humour in her voice.

"She's not my-" started Harry with irritation, but then Nikki began to speak.

"Who are you?" quivered the man, with the same expression that he wore before she spoke, but he had clearly recognised her as that of the British.

Nikki calmly explained again who she was, and why she was here.

"I see," he sighed, before relaxing, but only slightly.

"They've sent you in because I'm not a very good talker, which I guess is a bit odd for a journalist," said Bridges, followed by a small laugh.

The inspector was impressed; Dr Alexander seemed a natural, for she had barely spoken for a minute and already he was talking. She decided to let Alexander stay talking a bit longer.

"Why wouldn't you speak to the others?" asked Nikki, seeing that this conversation was no trouble at all, and the man sitting opposite her to be completely normal.

"I'm afraid I can't, can't tell you much. It's for my own good," he said gravely, and observing Nikki's confusion carried on.

"I'll only tell you this much, if it's any help to you. I think I can afford now to say this much finally. I'm here and refusing to speak, although I do hold information of interest possibly to you, but then maybe not, because I do not wish to leave this station. As long as I'm here, I'm safe. As long as I'm alive, Frost did not die in vain," said Bridges, looking at Nikki with an expression of longing for her to understand.

"You deliberately prolonged your questioning here? You sound like as if someone is out to kill you-" started Nikki with urgency, but he cut through.

"Yes, yes there is! You don't understand, they are powerful and will try to get something out of me. I can't tell you anymore for now, not until you catch her killer," said Bridges with sadness within the tone of his voice. He was now leaning across the table from her. Nikki was no longer relaxed.

"And you have absolutely no idea about who killed her?"

Bridges sat still, still looking at Nikki with desperation.

"Okay, fine. Do you know where she was staying? We found nobody under the name of Susan Frost staying in any hotels in Berlin or the surrounding suburbs," said Nikki with a slight tone of disapprovement.

"I don't know about that as we were staying separately, I have relatives here, but she definitely had a private office a couple of blocks from the Embassy. I remember her saying that the Daily Mail had kindly offered her a room for working…. There was a man she mentioned briefly who had hired her for the case, but his name, his name… has quite escaped me," said Bridges disappointedly.

"Do you know the address?" asked Nikki.

The inspector was _very_ pleased.

"Simply to get him to talk, you said, well, she's done a hell of a lot more than that," scoffed Harry, glancing at the inspector, whom he noticed was eyeing Nikki greedily.

"She could be useful, very useful indeed," she murmured but upon immediately seeing Harry's expression change to a darker tone she said, "Oh don't worry, she won't be put in any sort of situation involving any danger. I'd get in trouble with you if I did that," said the inspector humorously as Harry sighed, exiting the room quicker that she could say "Liebe".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

He waited.

She looked at him, standing by the door which was ajar.

They couldn't take it anymore.

。。。。。。。。。。

The block of flats was surprisingly close to the murder scene. Closer than they had initially anticipated. Frost's private office turned out to be only a few streets away from the Embassy, in a rather secluded, non-touristy residential area of Berlin.

As the inspector met Harry and Nikki just outside the building, she explained to them that they got a call from the landowner, who had called to report a missing person, that of a certain British young lady who had been renting one of the smaller flats. She had not returned for a over a week and getting rather worried, and upon receiving no contact from her cellphone, he eventually phoned the police. The landowner also added that despite all that had happened, it was not unusual for her to be out for several days at a time, due to "work". He assumed that she would be back within 2 or 3 days, which explained his initial hesitation to call the police.

"Doesn't look like much of a murder scene to me," murmured Harry quietly into Nikki's ear, which made her slightly jump. She felt him smirk behind her before entering the flat ahead of her, as she stood in amazement, taking in how calm and untouched the place looked. But appearances can be severely deceiving.

。。。。。。。。。。

"So, what did you find? Anything?" asked the inspector, upon meeting the pathologists at the stairs; they were looking for her in turn.

"Yep, a hell of a lot in fact," said Harry, smiling towards Nikki.

"The living room carpet was scraped, indicating struggle against her killer. We found the same type of material under her fingernails. I'm guessing that she was either dragged or she was dragging herself away from something. However that was not where the murder to place," said Nikki.

"How can you make such an assumption," questioned the inspector.

"No blood," said Harry. "Not that we didn't find anything. We found dried blood on the tape and sink, only a little, but nevertheless it's enough to get a DNA test from. The murderer washed away most of it, hide the evidence. It's quite clear that whoever killed her had only one motive, and that was to kill her. The hinge on the front door is slightly broken. He or she barged in, but that door is pretty sturdy. I think her killer was probably a male. I suspect she was immediately put in that bin bag, hence the lack of blood. Perhaps she was killed in the bath tub," said Harry bluntly. Too blunt, thought Nikki.

"Very good to get your opinion. Once we get the DNA result, all will hopefully become much clearer to us. I just had another talk with the landowner, and he told me that that flat was rented by an anonymous member of the Daily Mail. It so happens that Bridges has told me one name that might be useful, somebody Frost mentioned a couple of times. Joe Barnes, head of foreign affairs at the Daily Mail. Bridges wants to talk to you again Nikki. Don't ask, just go. I'm just as ignorant as you are."

Harry narrowed his eyes. Why had Bridges developed such an interest in Nikki? Unconsciosly, he put him arm around her, still trying to read the inspector's passive expression. Nikki stared at the inspector too. Why did she feel like she suddenly couldn't trust this woman?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_I knew, even back then, that he was somehow different from the others. He proved be so, and has remained to be so. _

The inspector felt Bridge's words of caution intrude upon her mind as she entered the office of Joe Barnes, Head of International Affairs at the Daily Mail, London. As she looked over at the man standing by the windowsill, phone in hand, back turned away from her, she knew, even without seeing his face, that Bridges' description of Frosts' employer would be most definitely accurate.

"Yes, of course. I'm afraid I must go now Stewart, my next appointment has come in," he murmured. _Next appointment?_ Odd, thought Stefanie.

"Hello," he said brightly, turning around to shake her hand. _Damn it, he was good-looking._

Sleek, the type that would always look good in suits, she felt an aura about him that expressed his alpha personality, and also a feeling of ageless image. He seemed like the type of guy that would never change, forever immaculate, manipulative and made of steel. In other words, she knew right away that he would be difficult and dangerous. She didn't like him at all in fact. _Remember, don't get personal._

"Nice to meet you Mr Barnes, I am-"

"I know who you are," he said immediately, smiling gently before gesturing for her to sit on one of the chairs opposite his desk.

"So," he said, leaning against the desk, "how can I help you?"

"Are you within the acquaintance of a certain Susan Frost?" she asked, going straight to the point.

"Yes, indeed I am. I hired her for a couple of assignments. New girl, fresh out from university," he said matter-of-factly.

"Her records show that she was an employer at the Daily Mail, and yet when we contacted your company, they informed us that no Susan Frost was employed here. How is that so?" she asked. He immediately replied.

"I couldn't give her a full time job, not enough space at the moment unfortunately, due to the current climate, so I only gave her a few assignments here and there. Not all the staff and certainly not those outside my department are aware that she is a part-time worker here, but she's proved to be very promising. What about her?"

"She's currently in America, having been sent there under extreme secrecy. Someone was trying to assassinate her. We managed to get her out unscathed," said the inspector.

Barnes' face turned from shock to relief to worry as he registered what she was saying. _Question was how he was going to react after..._

"At least, that is what I was planning to tell to all of those within her acquaintance," she continued slowly. His reaction was crucial. She observed him, as his expression of worry turned to confusion, before he started searching her eyes, trying to figure out what she was getting at.

"I don't understand," he blurted out.

"She's dead," she said in a light but blunt tone.

Barnes stared blankly at her, before turning to face the window.

"The assassins killed her," he started resolutely with a sigh but she interrupted, giving him no mercy.

"I had to tell you the truth because otherwise I would not be able to obtain the information I need to identify her killer, Mr Barnes. Is it true that you rented the apartment anomalously for Ms Frost and Mr Bridges to use?" she asked, her eyes piercing his backside.

"Yes, I did," he said coldly, turning around. He had resumed his cold, hard exterior. _This is going to be a hard nut to crack. _

"Why do it anomalously?" she prodded.

"Because I sent her on a very sensitive, and secretive assignment. Nobody could know that she was there. She booked the hotel under a different name, and kept none of her research in the room. That had to be separate. Hence, I rented the room anomalously. The landlord didn't seem to care as long as we paid what was right. Of course, you know what she was doing there, don't you?" he said unassumingly, sitting down opposite her, more relaxed than before.

"That is precisely what I wanted to know," said the inspector, eyeing him, but he gave nothing away. If anything, he was seemingly becoming more and more helpful. At least, more helpful than Bridges.

"Ah, well, that bit is quite crucial," he said with a hint of sarcasm before continuing.

"There had been, for quite some time, rumours circulating around Berlin concerning the British Embassy. To be precise, a certain Mark Hews, private secretary to the British Ambassador. It was harmless stuff, nothing, and for a long time I didn't pay any serious attention to it, until something caught my eye. A recording of a conversation between Mark Hews and two other unidentified men. I came across it through the journalist Bridges, who is based in Berlin. He found the tape at the Embassy, while snooping around. Indeed, he contacted me, telling me that he had been keeping a close eye over the case, just as I was doing. He was good, he even knew I was researching about it. So, I asked him what the tape contained, and he told me, describing it to me. He's always been a cautious man, and didn't want to send it , or play it over the phone. Now I see that it was good of him to be cautious," he said, more to himself than her. She watched a shade of regret pass over his face, before as quickly as it came it went away. He carried on.

"Mark Hews was explaining to the others a plan of some sort, whispering, so it's highly likely they were not aware that they were being recorded. He was explaining that he would hear soon from the "guys abroad" and then soon they could settle everything. The other two were just saying yes and things like that. Even then I wasn't sure, but Bridges insisted that I bring over one of my own, so I thought it would be a good opportunity for Frost, especially if she hit on something big. If I'd known just what she was dealing with I-" Barnes stopped short for the first time, turning away from the inspector.

"Is that all?" he asked, his voice raw, stripped of the business-like tone he had before.

"No, just one more question," said Stefanie gently. He said nothing.

"Do you know if she found anything?" she asked. He stiffened, before turning around. She sucked in her breath. He was expressionless.

"Clearly, she did _inspector_. If she hadn't, she would still be alive. Good day, and please let me know when you do find her killer. You're welcome to ask more questions on a later day. For now, I think I need some time to think about what to tell my staff who were within her acquaintance," he stated, standing up and showing her the door.

"Thank you Mr Barnes, for all your help," she said, looking at him straight into his dark, unfeeling eyes. It was hard.

"Thank you too, for telling me the truth," he said before the door.

The inspector sighed in disappointment, strutting down the hallway, past others who gave her quizzical looks. _Damn it, _she thought. _He led me straight out when he wanted to. She'd hit a nail, but he led her out. _Damn it, she'd failed.

Author's note: hope you liked the chapter, sorry no H/N appearance here!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"It sounds to me like he doesn't know anything about what Frost found," said Harry with a grin, a striking comparison to the other two women sitting in the inspector's office, who both wore very puzzled expressions on their faces. "Frustrated in not knowing."

"Really? I'm not so sure," said the inspector with a worried frown. "I should have asked him again-"

"No," said Harry sternly. "That would only have made him more upset, and then he definitely wouldn't have wanted to talk to you again."

"But there's definitely something not right about him," said Nikki in the same stern voice, which earned her a glare from Harry. They were beginning to have conflict over their impression of the inspector. Nikki at first was worried about the inspector, but soon found upon talking to Stefanie that she thought Nikki to be very helpful, and said she would definitely do well in the Berlin forensic analysis department. They had earned each other's trust and to Nikki's delight found the inspector not half as annoying as the London police department. As for Harry, well, stubborn as he was, he wouldn't listen to Nikki. He simply didn't trust the inspector.

"I think it would help if I talk to Bridges again. I might be able to get something more out of him, concerning both Mark Hews and Joe Barnes. We also need to do an autopsy on Mark Hews as soon as possible," said Nikki calmly.

"I'm afraid that I've had to let Bridges go," said the inspector sadly.

"What?" snapped Harry.

"Yes, you see, technically we have not arrested him, and you can only hold a person for a certain period of time during questioning, and as Nikki's conversation with him would count as questioning, we've had to let him go, which if I may add, Bridges wasn't too happy about."

Harry breathed out heavily.

"Bridges however is not completely out of reach. Two policemen had offered to protect him. He's still scared that someone is after him. He's currently staying in the suburbs and said that he would gladly talk to Nikki if she wished," said the inspector but not very brightly.

"That's great then, I can go over today-"

"No."

A cold silence filled the air, and the inspector suddenly felt very uncomfortable to be in the same room as the two pathologists.

Nikki turned to Harry, who was glaring at her with dark eyes, ones she hadn't seen for a long time. What was his problem now?

"I am not letting you go see that man. Barnes may look not right, but I would bet my money right now that Bridges is manipulative and dangerous. I can just tell," said Harry, standing up and pacing around the room.

"Excuse me Harry, but I happen to think that Barnes seems much more the suspicious character, and the inspector thinks so too," retorted Nikki. Why did suddenly have to get all protective of her? If she were to move here, at least she wouldn't have him hovering over her, stopping her from doing her jo-

"I DON'T GIVE A TOSS ABOUT WHAT THE INSPECTOR THINKS!" yelled Harry. The inspector jumped. Ok, now she really wanted to leave. They were like a tormented couple, forever at each other's throats.

"Don't be so rude Harry. I'm perfectly able to take care of myself-"

"That's not the point!"

Stefanie watched in awe. Both were on their feet, almost wrestling each other. Harry had grabbed Nikki's wrist, while she was trying to push away, backing into the wall, while pushing her hand on his chest.

"Then what is the point! If anything, you're the one that has to be more careful!"

"Excuse me Dr Alexander, but recently I think you're the one that has become more reckless!"

Surrounded by hysterical voices, Stefanie suddenly found herself about to laugh. Why was it so funny? They had completely forgotten that she was still sitting there.

"Well, you're one to talk, you nearly got yourself killed!"

"Yeah, I _falsely _killed myself so that I _wouldn't _get killed! Unlike you, who always seems to want to be!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean! Why would anyone-"

Stefanie burst into laughter.

"WHAT!" they both shouted, at which she stopped and froze. They both had murder etched on their faces. She burst out again.

As Harry and Nikki watched the inspector, they slowly let go of each other. They had completely humiliated themselves.

"You can come Harry," said Nikki gently, patting his shoulder before leaving the room. Harry stood, still shocked at his sudden overflow of anger and sheer hysteria. He suddenly realised that it wasn't the inspector or Bridges he was angry about. TO his horror, he found he didn't want Nikki to succeed in the case at all, because if she did, that would mean she would leave.

Author's note: Pace will pick up slowly, and soon more will be revealed concerning all three leads! :


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"I've decided to tell you everything I know. I'm worked out that it won't be long before they get me, so someone needs to know-"

"Don't say that!" protested Nikki, but Harry placed his hand on top of hers, silently telling her to let Bridges continue. She tried to take her hand away, but he held on, squeezing it as a warning to not let anything get to her. She searched his eyes which gave no help at all before sharply looking towards Bridges again.

They sat in what appeared to be his living room, while one policemen sat a couple metres away. It was sunny outside, but the sunlight wasn't shining in the right direction. Harry felt cold. Truth was, he held Nikki's hand partly to reassure himself. But he wouldn't be caught dead admitting such a thing to her.

"I'll start then with Barnes, who I am sure the inspector is not too pleased with right now. Yes, she told that she had gone to see him. I don't know about you, but I don't like that inspector's methods. She's too direct, and when faced with someone like Barnes, well, let's just say that you won't get a lot out of him," said Bridges humorously, laughing to himself.

"What do you mean? Does Barnes know something?" asked Harry bluntly, a contrast to Bridges, who seemed somehow at ease with himself.

"I've known that boy for quite some time. I remember him starting out fairly well. I was one of the main journalists in the department, and I remember being told to keep a close eye on him when he first came. Caused quite a lot of squabble in the department; his methods were so different to the Chief's. Gradually, he created impact, and soon he was at the top of his game. Over time, he went from being an ambitious, naive but hard-working new boy, to Head of Foreign Affairs, in what seemed like no time at all. You see, it didn't surprise me in the least that the Chief decided, when he retired, that Barnes should take his job. He was a natural leader, and he was good at making decisions. He was popular, handsome, charismatic but at the same time ruthless and at times cruel in his ways. Sometimes, he's fire someone with no warning at all, simply because they were late giving in a report by half an hour! But over time, I noticed that he grown a cold exterior. He started to distance himself from the staff, not as friendly as before, more "business" like," said Bridges sarcastically with a huff, before taking a sip of water.

Nikki's hand had slid from Harry's. Neither noticed. Bridges was giving them information that technically he should have been giving to the police! It baffled and troubled them. They were not exactly the detectives here. Of course, they tended to become so in difficult cases, and over the years they had kept asking themselves why, never reaching a convincing answer.

"That's all very well, but what has this to do with Susan Frost?" asked Nikki.

Bridges smiled. "Everything. I overheard something, something I probably shouldn't have heard-"

"You're referring to the tape?" asked Harry.

"Oh, so Barnes told her about that, did he? Well, I didn't expect him to," said Bridges, talking to himself with a surprised look on his face, but he carried on.

"No actually, something else. It's probably nothing but…. Well, it concerns Susan's employment. When she first arrived, Barnes had immediately offered her a part-time job. I only knew because he told me, but he said that not many would know anyway because she wouldn't come into the office that often, she would only took very small assignments. I asked him how he knew her, but he dodged the question, which he's very good at. I only realised this after I had left his office. I was told, very much like with him, to keep a close eye on her, make sure that she wouldn't "stray" where she oughtn't. I had never seen her before in my life, and at the time, she looked barely seventeen. I thought that it was severely odd that a seventeen year old girl should suddenly be employed at a major journalism company. But I found my answer. I can confirm that what I am about to tell you is valid, because I questioned her about it, and she admitted it," he stopped, looking outside wearily.

"Could you close the curtains?" asked Bridges, and the policeman obliged, shaking his head with a smile directed towards the pathologists, behind Bridges' back. They gave no reaction. They felt anticipation growing inside of them.

"Barnes at the time was engaged, to a very beautiful woman, though slightly his senior. She was a American screenwriter, quite new in the business, but she looked like she would thrive fairly soon. But I don't think Barnes quite felt so sure about her. Maybe he did, but anyway, one day, I was passing the car park in the basement, when I heard whispering. Now, I'm a journalist, so you'd have to forgive me for poking in other people's business. I recognised who it was, Frost and Barnes! From what I could hear, Frost was threatening Barnes to give her a good assignment next time so that she could get good pay. She lived with a single, recently unemployed mother in London, the dodgy end, and needed money for University, so she would tell me later in Berlin. She had blackmailed him and quite cleverly. She said that she and Barnes had met at a bar a few weeks previously before she had appeared at the Daily Mail. Barnes apparently had had a bit of a fight with his fiancee, and as a result was severely drunk. Now, Frost was a very attractive young woman, and so it's wasn't too difficult for her, seeing that he couldn't see straight anyway. They slept together, and he had let it slip that he was due to be married. Biggest mistake he would ever make. Do you know what she did? She took his number and his fiancee's while he was sleeping, left, and later called, threatening to expose the truth to his fiancee. At first, he wasn't too worried, and he told her to just leave her alone. She then told him that she knew who he was, and would give the story to another newspaper company unless he offered her a job at the Daily Mail. What was worse was that she then proceeded to tell him her real age. To his horror, he realised that he had in fact committed a crime. She was only fifteen, and he was twenty eight," said Bridges gravely.

"He runs the risk of a statutory rape charge. The legal right for consent in the UK is-" started Nikki in a monotone voice.

"Sixteen. That's right. So unfortunately for our Chief, he was in a bit of a sticky situation," said Bridges.

"But that's monstrous. How could she do such a thing?" asked Nikki, while Harry scrutinised over the picture of Frost that Bridges had passed over.

True, she was beautiful, and if Harry hadn't known any better, minus the uniform, and put a suit on her, she could easily have looked like a college student.

"What would you do Nikki? Frost was desperate, she wanted to have a journalism career, and in order to do so, she needed a part-time job that payed well, which would help her get into University. Barnes was stuck, and so, he had no choice. I remember Frost in the car park, threatening to expose the "truth". At the time, I didn't know what she was on about, but after helping her with a couple assignments, which she did very quickly, we slowly became friends, and she relied on me whenever she needed help. Eventually, she told me the truth, and she sort of became a bit of a god-daughter to me. She managed to get into a good university, and although at first Barnes treated her coldly, and deliberately made her feel inferior, as I supposed he would, gradually he noticed that the girl truly had talent, and like with him, had potential to be a great journalist. They had common ground surprisingly, in the way at which she worked, and though he never admitted it, I was aware that he was aware. She was going to graduate this year-"

He stopped, as something got caught in his throat. He took another sip of water.

Nikki eyed him wearily before saying, "Would you like a moment?"

"No," he said curtly, before looking at Nikki again with a smile. "I hope this is helpful, or will be at some point."

"It has been, but really I think for today that is enough. We will talk again soon," said Nikki, getting up to shake his hand. Bridges shook Harry's first before turning to Nikki slowly. Harry was already walking towards the door.

Suddenly Bridges pulled Nikki close towards him before shoving something into her coat pocket.

"You'll need this later," he whispered before leaning back, shaking her hand. Harry hadn't noticed the exchange.

"Good bye Nikki," said Bridges with a smile. "And good luck."

Author's note: a longer chapter there for you, more plot stuff, and again, not a lot of H/N, sorry!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Author's note: It's a tough time for SW fans out there with Tom Ward leaving and all, so I decided to dedicate this story to H/N. :) Happy reading!

"Wow," said Harry, stunned.

"I know," sighed Nikki.

"Wow, I mean, just…. wow," said Harry.

"You've said that three times already Harry," said Nikki with humour, looking up from her glass of wine. Harry smiled back.

"I never anticipated Frost to be _that_ sort of person. A lolita complex," said Harry, which made Nikki raise her eyebrows.

"Lolita complex?" she asked, half wanting to know and half not.

"Yes, a loo-lee-taa complex," said Harry, elongating the word. "Don't you know want it means?" he asked mockingly.

Nikki continued to stare quizzically at him. Harry smiled with amusement. Bingo, something she didn't know.

"A lolita complex, means a man with a obsession with young, perhaps promiscuous little girls who in turn may target middle-aged men who are by far their senior, for money or other concerns," said Harry in an educated manner.

"Like prostitutes?" asked Nikki bluntly.

"Hmm, kind of but not quite. All I'm saying is that Mr snooty Barnes may have one," said Harry.

"You know, I find it slightly worrying that you happen to know some much about this Lolita complex that you're bragging about," said Nikki with humour.

"English Literature. "Lolita" happens to be one of the most controversial classic novels to this day. Also happens to be one of the best, in my opinion. You'll never find an author who has more deep understanding of the human condition than Vladimir Nabokov," said Harry defensively.

"Hey, ok Mr Smartypants," said Nikki, chuckling. Harry felt a smile automatically appear on his face.

Nikki turned around at the sudden sound of human noise that had entered the room. The hotel bartender had turned on the TV. It was the news, all in German, but upon seeing the Embassy on the screen, Harry gave it his full attention. The Ambassador could be seen leaving the Embassy, reporters from all over the place crowding around him, attacking him with questions. Then he stopped, talking to the BBC. He looked tired, mid-fifties to early sixties with black hair flecked with silver. He was an attractive man, though his age showed and looked like he would still popular among women. Not unlike Joe Barnes.

"I am truly sorry about the loss of Mark Hews. He was one of the best secretaries I ever had. I send my deepest condolences to him family," he said in the common business-like manner that people adopted in front of the press.

That was all the Ambassador would say however, proceeding to push through the reporters. Questions still flooded through, questions like "What about the rumours that had been circulating around Mark Hews prior to his death?" and "Do you have any idea who the murder might be?" He ignored them all, climbing into a black lexus. That was the end of the report.

Nikki turned back towards Harry, and was pleasantly surprised to find that they both wore the same expression of thoughtfulness.

"There haven't been any rumours about the Ambassador have there?" asked Nikki cautiously.

"No," answered Harry, staring at the table with a frown. "All the rumours about meeting up with dealers have been about Hews, the Ambassador knows nothing according to the inspector," said Harry blandly, avoiding Nikki's gaze.

Nikki looked at Harry with puzzlement. Was he thinking?

"I'm sorry," said Harry bluntly, looking up at her with regret.

"For what?" asked Nikki, leaning closer.

"Everything. I'm sorry I shouted at you the other day, it was out of line. There's nothing wrong with the inspector, she is one best that we have ever worked with. More reason that you should be happy here," said Harry indifferently.

Nikki stiffened. They hadn't talked about _that _much at all, and she had been hoping to keep it off her mind until the case was finished. She hesitated before starting.

"What are you talking about? I shouted at you as well, and said horrible things. It's not like we don't usually sound like an old couple having a go-"

"Nikki, you don't understand. I didn't want you to do well. I wanted you to fail," said Harry, disappointment within his voice. Disappointment with himself?

"What do you mean?" asked Nikki, reaching for his hand. He pulled away.

"I mean that if you failed I thought you would lose the new job, be called incompetent, whatever! I didn't care! I just didn't want you solve the case," said Harry angrily, but the anger wasn't directed at her.

"I was selfish, and unbelievably cruel. I should have been helping you, but instead I was dragging you down, and for that I'm really sorry. I know you'll forgive me, I know you temperament well enough to know that. But I don't want you to," said Harry gravely, his eyes piercing hers. This sudden burst of emotion from Harry had caught Nikki by surprise. It looked like he was struggling with a major inner conflict, and he was refusing to give in to her help. Like he was pushing himself away. But she didn't want that.

"Why not?" she asked with frustration. "It's fine Harry, I understand. In fact, it shows how much you appreciated-"

"Appreciated?" stammered Harry, with surprise. "What I did was childish Nikki, understand that. Anyway, I won't get in the way again, I promise you that."

Nikki stared at her drink worriedly. She didn't know what to say. On one hand she was alarmed at his attitude, but on the other, didn't that show that-

"Harry?" she asked earnestly, but looking up, she saw that he was silently slipping away. Suddenly, she felt very much alone.

As Harry left Nikki, feeling his heart was going to sinking down to a pitess bottom, his phone started to ring.

"Dr Cunnignham?" he answered, pacing through the hallway.

"Hello Doctor, this is the inspector speaking. I thought you'd like to know the results of the DNA test of the blood found in Frost's bathroom. It's not hers," said the disappointed and panicked voice.

Harry stopped walking. Then his mind started racing.

"Well, that changes things," he finally said.

"Yes it does. The blood belongs to Mark Hews. I suggest that you and Dr Alexander start an immediate post mortem so that we can start to join the dots. There's a possibility that that murder scene is not that of Frost's, but of Hews'," said the inspector warily. She sounded tired.

"It's more than just a possibility," scoffed Harry but he changed course with his tone. "Although the carpet material found under Frost's nails were definitely the same as the carpet in her flat."

"Indeed. It wouldn't be strange to imagine that she found out about something that she shouldn't have and then Hews turning up to silence her. On the other hand, this is just an assumption-"

"The only assumption that in my mind would make sense," said Harry gravely.

"Yes, I understand your point, but you are forgetting something. The revelation concerning Frost's character was indeed surprising, and it is a common trap that countless investigators before me have fallen into: assuming that the victim is an innocent angel. Has it ever crossed your mind that in such extreme circumstances, Frost might have killed Hews? We actually have three scenarios to consider. The first, you have already mentioned; that Hews killed Frost by drowning her, and Frost put up a fight, hence the blood in the bathroom. The second, that Frost killed Hews, but you must carry out the post mortem to confirm that. Hews might have come on the intention to kill her but failed. Thirdly, that they were both killed by someone else, somebody entirely different. Remember that they were both found in the same way, in a bin bag on a public road, but not at the same time. Hews was discovered a day later than Frost. Perhaps Hews killed Frost and was then killed by someone entirely different? Bridges perhaps, in revenge? Or Frost killed Hews and in turn was killed by someone in league with Hews. I happen to believe that the rumours circulating about Hews before his death were true. He definitely had some sort of connection with exploiting drugs in my opinion. The other theory is that either the murderer who killed them both waited until we discovered Frost before abandoning Hews' body, or he only killed one of them first before killing the other at a different time."

"You sound like you have a lot of faith in the last scenario," said Harry knowingly.

"I'm sorry. I was talking away, with endless ideas in my head. This case is proving to be a lot more complicated than I first imagined. We must narrow things down, otherwise we may stray from the truth, starting with Hews. Find out how he was killed, and if you can, why."

"Are you ok inspector?" asked Harry.

"Yes," she said but then hesitantly, "No. I just discovered that my boyfriend has been cheating on me for the past two years. Sorry, very unprofessional of me to tell you that. He said that I worked too much." Harry heard her sigh through the telephone.

"Well, that's what happens when you work so hard. They just seem to slip away from you, don't they? Believe me, I know," said Harry gravely before starting to walk again


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Nikki glanced at Mark Hews briefly while preparing for the post-mortem. He looked like he was in his thirties, although he was in fact forty-three. An established figure at the embassy, he had been working alongside the current Ambassador for a long time, tagging along whenever he moved country. Touching his skin through her gloves, Nikki noticed that it was rather soft, indicating that it had been quite some time after his death. Muscles had already started to retract. Already, from just one glance, it was pretty clear how he had died. The remains of rope marks around his neck indicated strangulation. He had several punches to the head: the blood in the bathroom had clearly come from that. A german pathologist had done a general survey before, just the surface not inside, and looking at his notes, it was clear that he seemed to agree with Nikki. Suddenly, Nikki's phone began to ring. Perfect timing, just before she was about to dissect someone on an autopsy slap.

Harry shook his head and smiled; she wasn't supposed to have that thing in the room, the least she could have done was to turn it off.

"Hello?" asked Nikki hesitantly. It was an unknown number.

"Hello, is that Dr Alexander?" came a frail voice. Nikki recognised it immediately.

"Mr Bridges?" said NIkki sharply, turning towards the door and walking out.

Both Harry and the inspector followed outside, this seemed important.

"Oh Nikki, it's great that I got hold of you. I thought you might need some more information on Mark Hews, remember we only discussed Mr Barnes last time," said Bridges matter-of-factly.

"Yes, Mr Barnes actually told us quite a lot about Hews," replied Nikki, watching as Harry and the inspector came through the doors of the observation room.

"Rumours had been circulating about him for quite some time, talk of meeting with suspicious sounding people, relating to drugs and far worse things, but the public wouldn't know about that because it was all hushed up, and no journalist would dare publish such a story without sufficient evidence. Thing is, Frost and I were sort of lucky," said Bridges self-confidently.

"What do you mean, lucky?" asked Nikki. By now, both Harry and the inspector were concentrating hard at listening to the conversation, Harry glancing at her every so often.

"Frost already knew Hews, quite coincidentally. We met up for an interview with him, and it was evident that they knew each other. He looked dumbfounded, and she looked surprised; I noticed both were suddenly very nervous around each other. By god, they were like a couple of teenagers! Only later did Frost tell me that she and Hews had had a brief affair before, a year or so ago, meeting for an interview in London, and that she had broken it off for the sake of his family, whom she didn't know about. I think she didn't want his children to lose their father, like she had. His wife, a German forensic analyst, never found out about it, and since their affair, Hews' reputation had soared, despite the recent rumours. I think he felt he owed her something. Anyway, one day she came to meet me looking very happy, happy about something, but then quickly rushed off, saying she had to meet Hews. Barnes called me later that day, asking how the case was going. At the time, Frost hadn't enough time to let me know what she got out of Hews so I told him that hadn't the information, but that Frost already knew Hews so we were along the right track. Afterwards, Frost returned to the office where I was, and she seemed very distressed, telling me that we were somehow in trouble. She told me to go back to the hotel, and though I suggested that she told me what was going on, she refused. I returned to the hotel, found a letter waiting for me, the very same that I have passed on to you Nikki," said Bridges, who now sounded very distressed. Nikki could hear shuffling in the background.

"So you don't know the truth about Hews then," said Nikki, disappointed.

"No, she died before she could tell me, and the funny thing is I think she knew she was going to die," said Bridges darkly.

"Why do you say that?" asked Nikki.

"Because that letter Nikki is the key I think. She wouldn't just tell me because she feared that the truth would die with me, and she was right to think that way because-"

Silence.

Nikki heard it immediately, and something plummeted within her, something deep down. Harry immediately saw the horror and shock pass across her face.

"Nikki, Nikki what's happening, what did he say?" he asked urgently, looking into her eyes.

Nikki lifted her hand to her mouth, and started shaking her head.

"Nik-ki, promise that. Th-at we wo-uldn't have die in va…." said Bridges, whispering with effort before she heard the inevitable slump through the phone. The line didn't die, and she then let the phone drop from her hand.

"Nikki?" questioned Harry, grabbing her shoulders but not roughly. "Nikki, what happened?"

She lifted her eyes slowly towards him; they were brimming with tears. "Bridges, I think- I think he was shot, by somebody. He's, he's dead."

Harry stared intensely at her for several seconds, neither of them moving, before tugging her towards him and wrapping his arms around her. He couldn't account whether she had said anything or not, but it didn't matter; he knew that this was what she needed right now.

The inspector's phone this time rang; answering it she proceeded to nod several times, replying courtly. When she finished, she looked grave, disappointed and frustrated.

"Damn it," she said in a low voice. "You're right, he's gone. Killed by somebody at close range, not just him but two of my own who were guarding him are gone as well. I underestimated completely, Bridges was never overreacting, not once."

Harry looked back at Nikki and was surprised to see determination and emotionless concentration in her eyes now, though the aftereffects of crying were still there. She didn't say a word to either of them, turning sharply back towards the autopsy room. The doors closed gently and Harry glanced at the inspector.

"Are you sure she can still do it?" asked the inspector sceptically.

"Of course she can. She's made of steel," said Harry, grinning. The inspector observed him with amusement before going back to the observation room. Having said that, Harry thought, maybe he should watch out for her, just in case she did something-

Opening the doors, he immediately knew something wasn't right.

Nikki stood stationary, not moving a muscle, staring towards the autopsy slab. As Harry hurried towards her, his attention soon turned towards what was in front of her.

There was the slab and the equipment, nothing had been moved or touched but.

No body.

Hews wasn't there, but he was there only ten minutes ago, and nobody had come to move him, nobody had come into the autopsy room. The three of them had been standing in front of the doors...

The body wasn't there and yet it couldn't have just disappeared, it was a corpse, dead not alive, however suddenly Harry's thoughts were interrupted as he felt Nikki losing it.

Anticipating what was going to happen next, he turned towards her as he felt her losing her balance. He caught her as she lost consciousness. Up in the observation room, he heard the inspector start to yell and curse, and suddenly the case seemed a lot more serious and complex than any of them had previously thought….


End file.
